harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lucjusz Malfoy
Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) – W akcie pierwszym, scenie siedemnastej Draco mówi o Scorpiusie następujące słowa: To mój jedyny dziedzic... Moja jedyna rodzina. Sugeruje, że Lucjusz wraz z Narcyzą w 2020 roku już nie żyją. Jednak Draco może mówić w przenośni, mając na uwadze niedawną śmierć swojej żony oraz strach przed utratą jedynego potomka i w efekcie nieprzedłużenie linii swojej rodziny. Pod uwagę natomiast należy wziąć fakt, że Draco mówi o Lucjuszu w czasie przeszłym (akt czwarty, scena czwarta): Tata lubił mieć rzeczy, których nie miał nikt inny. W głębi duszy wolał świat bez Voldemorta. Później Harry dopytuje Dracona, czy zatrzymał on wykonany przez Lucjusza zmieniacz, co może sugerować, że mógł on go odziedziczyć po zmarłym ojcu. Jednak JK Rowling w swoim artykule [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/draco-malfoy Draco Malfoy] na Pottermore napisała: Kiedy Astoria odmówiła wychowywania ich wnuka, Scorpiusa w przekonaniu, że mugole są gorszą rasą i należy ich tępić, spotkania rodzinne często obarczone były napięciami. Przytoczony fragment oznacza, że Lucjusz żył jeszcze przynajmniej kilka lat w dzieciństwie swojego wnuka. Scorpius urodził się na przełomie 2005/06 roku, co oznacza, że Lucjusz mógł umrzeć w jakimś okresie po latach 2007/08, ale przed rokiem 2020, kiedy to toczyła się rozmowa między Harrym a Draconem. Jest to jednak tylko przypuszczenie, gdyż słowa Dracona można interpretować na różne sposoby. |krew = CzystaSkorowidz Czystości Krwi, ród Malfoyów jest jedną z Nienaruszalnej Dwudziestki Ósemki rodzin czystej krwi.JK Rowling w swoim artykule [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/draco-malfoy Draco Malfoy] na Pottermore napisała: Z niekwestionowaną wiarą w swój własny status, który odziedziczył po swoich czystokrwistych rodzicach, początkowo proponuje przyjaźń Harry’emu z założeniem, że jego propozycja musi być przez niego bez żadnych wątpliwość zaakceptowana. Rowling wyraźnie wskazuje, że Malfoyowie są rodziną czystej krwi. |tytuł = * Przewodniczący Rady Nadzorczej Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 12 (Eliksir Wielosokowy) – Pan Lucjusz Malfoy, przewodniczący rady nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, wezwał pana Weaselya do rezygnacji ze stanowiska. * Prefekt Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 12 (Eliksir Wielosokowy) – Severus Snape udał się na drugą stronę sali, z dala od Lily, gdzie przywitali go Ślizgoni, gdzie Lucjusz Malfoy, z błyszczącą odznaką prefekta na piersi, poklepał go po plecach, kiedy Snape usiadł obok niego. * Śmierciożerca |status = Żonaty Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 8 (Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu) – Ach, Knot — powiedział pan Malfoy, wyciągając do niego rękę — Jak się masz? Chyba jeszcze nie poznałeś mojej żony Narcyzy? I mojego syna Dracona? — Bardzo mi przyjemnie, bardzo mi przyjemnie — powiedział Knot z uśmiechem, kłaniając się pani Malfoy. |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = M |oczy = Szare Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 4 (W księgarni Esy i Floresy) – Mężczyzna, który mu towarzyszył, musiał być jego ojcem. Miał taką samą bladą, piegowatą twarz i identyczne zimne, szare oczy. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 14 (Korneliusz Knot) – Dumbledore nie spuszczał swoich jasny, niebieskich oczu z zimnych, szarych oczu Lucjusza Malfoya. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 8 (Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu) – Zimne spojrzenie szarych oczu pana Malfoya omiotło pana Weasleya i natychmiast powędrowało dalej po pierwszym rzędzie, w którym siedział. |włosy = Jasny blond Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka), rozdział 8 (Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu) – Draco, blady chłopiec o szczupłej twarzy i niezwykle jasnych włosach, bardzo przypominał swojego ojca. |rodzina = * * * * * * * Narcyza Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * * Scorpius Malfoy * * * * Rudolf Lestrange * Andromeda Tonks * * * Delphini * Edward Lupin * Ród Blacków * Ród Malfoy |bogin = Lord Voldemort LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 |różdżka = * Wiąz, 18", włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna * Druga różdżka Lucjusza Malfoya |patronus = Brak Śmierciożercy nie potrafili wyczarowywać patronusów. |praca = * Przewodniczący Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (do 1993) * Aptekarz Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) – zobacz tą grafikę |dom = Slytherin |przynależność = * Rodzina Malfoy ** Apteka Malfoya * Ród Blacków * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Slytherin ** Klub Ślimaka * Śmierciożercy * Ministerstwo Magii |aktor = Jason Isaacs }} Lucjusz Malfoy (ur. 1954, zm. 2007/08 lub 2020 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, będący ojcem Dracona Malfoya, mężem Narcyzy Malfoy oraz jedynym synem Abraxasa Malfoya. W młodości uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Slytherinu, jak większość członków jego rodziny. Po skończeniu szkoły, Lucjusz został fanatykiem filozofii czystości krwi, a przez co śmierciożercą podczas Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów Po zniknięciu Lorda Voldemorta, Lucjusz uniknął więzienia, twierdząc, że był pod działaniem klątwy Imperius. Lucjusz pracował w Ministerstwie Magii na wysokim stanowisku. Był członkiem Rady Nadzorczej Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie i miał duże wpływy na Ministra Magii – Korneliusza Knota. To Lucjusz podrzucił Ginny Weasley dziennik Toma Riddle'a w księgarni Esy i Floresy na ulicy Pokątnej. Gdy Voldemort powrócił, Lucjusz ponownie służył mu jako lojalny śmierciożerca. Malfoy kierował śmierciożercami w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdzie szukali przepowiedni dla Czarnego Pana. Po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic i zniszczeniu proroctwa, Lucjusz oraz inni śmierciożercy (oprócz Bellatriks) zostali uwięzieni w Azkabanie, z którego uciekli w 1997 roku. Po tych wydarzeniach, Lord Voldemort traktował z pogardą rodzinę Malfoy. Lucjusz i jego rodzina w końcu mieli dość i podczas Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart uciekli od Voldemorta. Po wojnie, Lucjusz został ułaskawiony, gdyż wyrzekł się swojego wcześniejszego życia. Razem z Narcyzą miał wnuka Scorpiusa Malfoya. Biografia Wczesne życie 1954–1965 Lucjusz Malfoy urodził się jako jedyny syn Abraxasa Malfoya, należącego do starej, zamożnej i szlacheckiej rodziny czarodziejów czystej krwi – Malfoyów, między wrześniem 1953 a wrześniem 1954 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wychowywał się w atmosferze luksusu w rodzinnej posiadłości w Wiltshire, gdzie mieścił się wspaniały dwór, będący w posiadaniu rodziny od wielu wiekówJK Rowling w swoim artykule [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-malfoy-family The Malfoy family] na Pottermore.. Rodzice od młodości wpajali mu, że mugole nie powinni mieszać się w świat magii, a czarodzieje powinni przestać wiązać się z mugolami. Twierdzili, że czarodziejów pochodzenia mugolskiego należy tępić, a rody czarodziejów czystej krwi są przykładem najlepszej części magicznego świata. Rodzice przekazali Lucjuszowi również tezę swojej działalności, polegającej na stopniowej eliminacji mugolaków z magicznego społeczeństwa. W wieku jedenastu lat dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, w którym został poinformowany, że został przyjęty do tej placówki. Zakupy prawdopodobnie zrobił na Ulicy Pokątnej. Swoją różdżkę odziedziczył, po którymś z członków rodziny, różdżka ta była pamiątką rodzinną. Nauka w Hogwarcie 1965–1972 1 września 1965 rokiem Lucjusz prawdopodobnie wraz z rodzicami pojawił się na peronie 9¾ i odjechał ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart o godzinie 11. Podczas ceremonii przydziału został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Na swoim piątym roku został prefektem swojego domu. Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejów 1972–1981 Prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie Lucjusz został śmierciożercą. Po wojnie Po upadku Lorda Voldemorta Lucjusz udawał, że służył Czarnemu Panu pod wpływem zaklęcia Imperius, w wyniku czego został ułaskawiony, a nawet zajął wysokie stanowisko w Ministerstwie Magii. Miał wpływ na decyzje samego ministra magii, Korneliusza Knota. Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny 1 sierpnia 1991 roku Lucjusz wraz z synem i żoną udali się na ulicę Pokątną, aby wyposażyć Dracona w potrzebne mu umundurowanie i podręczniki do Hogwartu. Ojciec wysłał Dracona do sklepu Madame Malkin − szaty na wszystkie okazje, gdzie miał dopasować i zakupić dla siebie idealne szaty. Podczas gdy Draco przymierzał mundurek, Lucjusz osobiście udał się do sąsiedniej [[Esy i Floresy|księgarni Esy i Floresy]], w której zakupił wszystkie potrzebne Draconowi podręczniki na pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Jego żona, Narcyza przebywała wtedy w sklepie Ollivandera, gdzie poszukiwała odpowiedniej różdżki dla swojego syna. Po nabyciu niezbędnego wyposażenia, Draco miał namawiać Lucjusza i Narcyzę do odwiedzenia sklepu z miotłami wyścigowymi, w którym chciał, aby ojciec zgodził się na zakup najnowszego modelu i pomógł mu w przemyceniu go do szkoły Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 5 (Ulica Pokątna) . Prawdopodobnie jednak Lucjusz zachował rozsądek i nie zgodził się na zakup miotły, gdyż pierwszoroczni mieli zakaz posiadania własnych mioteł w Hogwarcie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka), rozdział 5 (Ulica Pokątna) – Na spisie wymaganych rzeczy do Hogwartu: "PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZYCH LAT NIE ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ" Podczas przybycia do Hogwartu, jak również w trakcie roku szkolnego, Draco nie posiadał własnej miotły, co świadczy o tym, że Lucjusz mimo nalegań, nie zgodził się na zakup wyścigowej miotły dla syna. . Pierwszą miotłę Lucjusz zakupił synowi dopiero w następnym roku. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Po ukończeniu pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, w 1992 roku, Draco wrócił do swojego rodzinnego domu i poinformował Lucjusza o odmowie oferty przyjaźni, którą na początku roku szkolnego zaproponował Harry’emu, z uwagi na fakt, że Harry o wiele wcześniej zaprzyjaźnił się z Ronem Weasley i pozostał wierny wrogiej Malfoyom rodzinie Weasleyów. Pomimo rozczarowania, zdał sobie sprawę, że wielkie nadzieje byłych śmierciożerców – dotyczące powrotu do władzy za sprawą potężnego czarodzieja, który przeżył klątwę Avady Kedavry – są całkowicie zaprzepaszczone, a od tamtego momentu, między Potterem a rodziną Malfoyów zapanowała wzajemna wrogośćJK Rowling w swoim artykule [https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/draco-malfoy Draco Malfoy] na Pottermore.. Mimo to, Lucjusz zniechęcał Dracona do okazywania złych emocji względem Harry’ego, ponieważ otwarta wrogość wobec niego, mogła okazać się potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla wysokiej pozycji społecznej Malfoyów. W te wakacje, w dworze Malfoya toczyły się również rozmowy na temat planowanego otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic przez dziedzica Slytherina oraz prawdziwej natury czarnomagicznego dziennika (będącego w rzeczywistości horkruksem Czarnego Pana), który na zlecenie Voldemorta był przechowywany przez Lucjusza. Rozmowę tę podsłuchał Zgredek, który postanowił udać się na Privet Drive 4 w celu ostrzeżenia Harry’ego Pottera o niebezpieczeństwie czekającym na niego podczas drugiego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Ten zbagatelizował jego ostrzeżenie i mimo wielu prób powstrzymania Harry’ego przed powrotem do szkoły, udało mu się tam dotrzeć na czas. Można przypuszczać, że Lucjusz Malfoy uważał Zgredka za bezbronnego niewolnika, ponieważ trwał w przekonaniu, że skrzaty domowe nie są w stanie złamać rozkazów swoich panów. Dlatego nie zwracał uwagi na przebywającego w pobliżu Zgredka, wierząc, że nie będzie on wtrącał się w rodzinne sprawy''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka), rozdział 1 (Najgorsze urodziny). Jeszcze w wakacje Lucjusz wraz z Draconem udali się do sklepu Borgina i Burkesa, gdzie rozmowę z właścicielem sklepu podsłuchał Harry Potter. Później Harry, Draco i Lucjusz spotkali się w księgarni Esy i Floresy. Tam Lucjusz podrzucił do podręczników Ginny Weasley dziennik Toma Riddle’a (Voldemorta). Na jego szczęście już w szkole Ginny zaczęła pisać w dzienniku i tam przelewała swe żale, a dziennik jej odpowiadał. W wyniku tej intrygi Lucjusza i Voldemorta opętana przez Czarnego Pana Ginny otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic. Gdy liczba ataków bazyliszka powiększała się, oskarżony o ataki został Rubeus Hagrid (którego o to samo oskarżono 50 lat wcześniej, podczas gdy prawdziwym sprawcą był wtedy Tom Marvolo Riddle). Lucjusz poparł zabranie go do Azkabanu i poinformował Dumbledore’a, iż Rada Nadzorcza uznała, że zostało mu odebrane stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu. Cała gra, jaką zaplanował Lucjusz wraz ze swoim panem prawie się udała. Jednak Harry Potter odnalazł Komnatę Tajemnic i pokonał bazyliszka, kiedy Ginny Weasley została porwana i zabrana do Komnaty. Dowiedział się też wtedy prawdy, że Ginny opętana przez Voldemorta za pomocą dziennika otworzyła Komnatę. Połączył fakty i zorientował się, że Lucjusz jest winny. Gdy Lucjusz przyszedł do Dumbledore, który wrócił na stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu, Harry zobaczył Zgredka wraz z nim. Wtedy oddał Lucjuszowi dziennik, w którym schował swoją skarpetę. Oddał dziennik Lucjuszowi, a ten nie chcąc go trzymać, dał go Zgredkowi. W ten sposób niechcący uwolnił Zgredka, dając mu fragment ubrania, co w magicznym świecie powoduje uwolnienie skrzata spod władzy pana. Lucjusz był wściekły. W filmie usiłował nawet zabić Harry’ego zaklęciem Avada Kedavra, jednak Zgredek go powalił. Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu W kolejnym roku szkolnym na lekcji opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, którą prowadził Rubeus Hagrid, Draco Malfoy nie posłuchał Hagrida i obraził hipogryfa, w wyniku czego został on przez niego zraniony. Wtedy dzięki Lucjuszowi hipogryf Hardodziob otrzymał wyrok śmierci. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia W wakacje przed Turniejem Trójmagicznym Lucjusz wraz z żoną i synem wybrali się na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, gdzie zajął miejsce w loży ministra magii, Korneliusza Knota. Niecały rok później, w czerwcu przybył na cmentarz w Little Hagleton, gdy Lord Voldemort odzyskał ciało. Lucjusz gotów był ponownie służyć Voldemortowi, twierdząc, że zawsze był mu wierny, a jego życie w Ministerstwie Magii stanowi maskę. Po tym, jak Harry wrócił z cmentarza powiedział Knotowi prawdę o Lucjuszu, minister magii jednak nie uwierzył w to i nie przestał ufać Lucjuszowi. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa W kolejne wakacje Harry zauważył, jak Lucjusz i Knot rozmawiają. Lucjusz przedrzeźniał Harry' ego mówiąc ''nasz patronus Potter. Pod koniec roku szkolnego Lucjusz wraz z kilkoma innymi śmierciożercami pomagali Voldemortowi zdobyć przepowiednię dotyczącą Harry’ego i Voldemorta. W tym celu udał się do Departamentu Tajemnic, gdy Voldemort go tam zwabił. Lucjusz był uczestnikiem bitwy, jaka się tam wywiązała. Walczył m.in. z Syriuszem Blackiem. Lucjusz Malfoy został w bitwie pokonany, w wyniku czego prawda o nim wyszła na jaw, a on sam został aresztowany i zesłany do Azkabanu. Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Kolejny rok Lucjusz Malfoy nie mógł służyć u boku Voldemorta, albowiem spędził go w Azkabanie. W końcu jednak zdołał z niego uciec i dalej służył Czarnemu Panu. Był obecny podczas zebrania, gdzie oddał Voldemortowi swoją różdżkę, by Czarny Pan mógł nią zabić Harry’ego (nie mógł tego zrobić swoją różdżką ze względu na bliźniacze rdzenie). Jednak i tą różdżką Voldemort nie zdołał zabić Harry’ego ze względu na więź jaka ich łączyła. W wyniku tego różdżka Lucjusza została zniszczona. Rodzina Malfoyów popadła w niełaskę Voldemorta. Około Wielkanocy Harry, Ron i Hermiona zostali schwytani przez Fenrira Greybacka i przyprowadzone do dworu Malfoyów. Lucjusz nalegał, by Draco zidentyfikował Harry’ego Pottera i pomógł rodzinie Malfoy powrócić w łaski Czarnego Pana. Jednak więźniom (nie tylko Golden Trio, ale i Deanowi Thomasowi, Lunie Lovegood, Gryfkowi i Garrickowi Ollivanderowi udało się uciec), dlatego Voldemort ukarał Malfoyów. Lucjusz miał ślady na twarzy po karze, jaką wymierzył mu Czarny Pan. Niebawem rozpętała się II Bitwa o Hogwart. W jej czasie Lucjusz obawiał się o życie swojego syna, dlatego prosił Voldemorta, by przerwał atak na szkołę i sam spróbował znaleźć Pottera. Voldemort jednak go nie słuchał i kazał przyprowadzić do siebie Snape’a. Później Lucjusz widział, jak Voldemort próbuje zabić Harry’ego w Zakazanym Lesie i po stronie Voldemorta przybył do Hogwartu. Później, gdy okazało się, że Harry żyje Lucjusz uciekł z pola walki i w ostatniej chwili życia Czarnego Pana Lucjusz się od niego odwrócił. Późniejsze życie Jako że Lucjusz już na końcu nie walczył w II Bitwie o Hogwart, a Narcyza zdradziła Voldemorta w Zakazanym Lesie, Lucjuszowi udało się uniknąć Azkabanu. W pewnym momencie swojego życia został dziadkiem Scorpiusa Malfoya – syna Dracona i Astorii. Magiczne umiejętności Będąc jednym z najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców Lorda Voldemorta, Lucjusz był bardzo potężnym czarodziejem. * Miłość: Pomimo swojej zimnej i bezwzględnej natury, Lucjusz był jednym z niewielu śmierciożerców, którzy byli w stanie darzyć inne osoby prawdziwą miłością. Lucjusz bardzo dbał o swoją rodzinę, szczególnie o Narcyzę i Draco. W ostateczności jego miłość do rodziny przemogła go do porzucenia Czarnego Pana i poszukiwań Draco podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, ponieważ przywódca śmierciożerców nie uległ prośbie, aby przerwać walkę na czas poszukiwań jego syna. Jego porzucenie Voldemorta doprowadziło go do uniknięcia kolejnego pobytu w Azkabanie i ułaskawienia. * Umiejętności przywódcze: Lucjusz przez większość Pierwszej Wojny Czarodziejów, a także na początku drugiej był uważany w gronie śmierciożerców za najbliższego Voldemortowi. Podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic, Malfoy udowodnił, że jest utalentowanym przywódcą, zachowując spokój i skupiając się na misji nawet w obliczu prowokacji kierowanych w jego stronę oraz obrażających Czarnego Pana. Również gdy sprawy nie szły dokładnie zgodnie z planem, tak jak wtedy, gdy Harry Potter i jego przyjaciele rozeszli się, aby ich zmylić, Lucjusz poradził sobie dość dobrze, szybko wysyłając śmierciożerców tak, aby Ci mogli ścigać wszystkich nastolatków w tym samym czasie. Jeśli zadanie było wystarczające ważne, Malfoy nie wahał się pozostawić poległych towarzyszy z tyłu, zamiast tego skupiając się na wykonaniu misji zleconej przez Voldemorta. * Czarna magia: Lucjusz był jednym z najbardziej potężnych śmierciożerców, który przez Zgredka był nawet zaliczany do grona czarnoksiężników. Dobrze posługiwał się klątwą Imperiusa, co udowodnił skutecznie kontrolując Broderyka Bode’a. W pewnym momencie był nawet gotów rzucić czarnomagiczne zaklęcie na Harry’ego Pottera, jednak został wtedy odepchnięty przez swojego byłego skrzata. Wiadomo również, że lubił torturować mugoli. * Pojedynkowanie: jako osoba znana z tego, że była zwolennikiem przemocy, której nie bała się użyć, a także do pewnego momentu najbliższy Voldemortowi śmierciożerca, Lucjusz dość często musiał uczestniczyć w różnego rodzaju potyczkach z dobrze wyszkolonymi aurorami oraz członkami Zakonu Feniksa, i to najpewniej w dużej ilości przypadków jako dowódca. Lucjusz najprawdopodobniej pokonał i zabił przynajmniej niektórych swoich przeciwników, biorąc pod uwagę, że był w stanie uniknąć schwytania do czasu zniknięcia Voldemorta. Będąc wysoko urodzonym dżentelmenem, Malfoy w swoim sposobie pojedynkowania elegancję charakterystyczną dla człowieka o jego statusie społecznym. Podczas bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic wykazał się umiejętnym refleksem, kiedy był w stanie swobodnie odbić oszałamiające zaklęcie Harry’ego Pottera, co kontrastowała z zachowaniem jego towarzyszy, którzy byli w tym czasie zmuszeni złamać swoje szeregi, aby uniknąć zaklęć członków Gwardii Dumbledore’a. Niedługo później toczył także wyrównany pojedynek z Remusem Lupisem. Był też jedynym śmierciożercą (z wyjątkiem Severusa Snape’a), który miał dość wiary w swoje umiejętności, by postawić się Bellatriks Lestrange. Skutecznie odbił wówczas jej urok, który był wycelowany w Harry’ego Pottera, ponieważ jej lekkomyślny gniew spowodowany złośliwymi słowami na ich temat mógłby doprowadzić do zniszczenia przepowiedni, którą mieli za zadanie ukraść. * Eliksiry: Horacy Slughorn wspominał, że podczas swoich lat szkolnych Lucjusz dobrze radził sobie z eliksirami. * Magia niewerbalna: Lucjusz był zdolny do pojedynkowania się niewerbalnie. * Teleportacja: Lucjusz potrafił się skutecznie aportować, co pokazał, kiedy przeniósł się na cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Wygląd Lucjusz był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną o stalowo szarych oczach, długich, platynowych włosach opadających wdzięcznie na ramiona i arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Jako głowa jednego z najbogatszych i najbardziej wpływowych rodów w świecie czarodziejów, Lucjusz zawsze nosił eleganckie szaty i długą laskę ze srebrną głową węża, która służyła mu również za różdżkę. Po rocznym pobycie w Azkabanie wygląd fizyczny Lucjusza diametralnie się zmienił, na ciele pojawiły się blizy i znaki po torturach, był też bardzo zmarnowany. Jako śmierciożerca nosił białą maskę, a na jego lewym przedramieniu czernił się również Mroczny Znak, który zniknął po śmierci Voldemorta. Na szyi Lucjusza był wytatuowany numer 537, który był pamiątką po Azkabanie. Jego syn – Draco Malfoy – bardzo przypominał ojca z wyglądu. Osobowość Lucjusz jako arystokrata był ułożonym i taktownym mężczyzną, jednak miał on w sobie wiele mrocznych cech, między innymi pogarda względem osób, które nie były czystej krwi, jak i dla mugolaków lub dla osób mniej zamożnych od siebie. Był on również bardzo inteligentny i przebiegły co można zauważyć gdy dyskretnie podrzucił Ginny dziennik do kociołka w księgarni „Esy i Floresy”. Lucjusz bywał również okrutny, kiedy znęcał się nad Zgredkiem, który ostatecznie został uwolniony przez Harry’ego. Będąc człowiekiem pracującym w Ministerstwie na wysokim stanowisku, robił wszystko by utrzymać i wzmocnić swoją pozycję (np.: łapówki, darowizny i wymuszenia). Jednak wobec swojej rodziny Lucjusz był bardzo opiekuńczy i zawsze dbał zarówno o żonę, jak i o syna. Kiedy podczas bitwy jego synowi groziło niebezpieczeństwo, zarówno on, jak i Narcyza nie brali udziału w bitwie, a pobiegli do Hogwartu szukać Dracona. Dla żony i syna był gotowy zrobić wszystko, nawet zaryzykować życie, odchodząc od Voldemorta. Można więc stwierdzić że Lucjusz nie był zły do końca, właśnie przez to, że bardziej niż władzę i Voldemorta, cenił swoją rodzinę. Majątek Lucjusz pochodził z bardzo bogatej rodziny. Magazyn Forbes oszacował majątek Lucjusza Malfoya na 1,6 miliarda dolarów. Stać go było aby zakupić nowe miotły wyścigowe dla drużyny Ślizgonów. Relacje mały|229x229px|Narcyza z [[Draco Malfoy|synem oraz mężem]] Rodzina Lucjusz posiadał żonę – Narcyzę Malfoy (z domu Black) oraz jedynego potomka – syna – Dracona Malfoya. Był bardzo związany ze swoją rodziną i darzył ich szczerą miłością. Można to wywnioskować z tego, że poślubił Narcyzę z miłości, a nie tylko dlatego, że oboje byli czarodziejami czystej krwi. W stosunku do syna był również kochający (wraz z żoną rozpieszczali Dracona), ale jednak miał wobec niego pewne wymagania: np. miał żal do syna o to, że jako czystej krwi czarodziej ma on słabsze oceny w szkole niż Hermiona Granger, która była mugolaczką. Lucjusz, jak i Narcyza wyrażali głęboki strach o życie ich dziecka, gdy Draco został zmuszony do służby Voldemortowi. Podczas bitwy on i jego żona nie walczyli i zdradzili Voldemorta po to by móc odnaleźć syna. Po wojnie cała rodzina została uniewinniona i powróciła do swojego spokojnego życia w Wiltshire. Severus Snape Relacje Lucjusza Malfoya z Severusem Snape’em były dobre. Znali się oni już za czasów szkolnych, ponieważ gdy Severus został przydzielony, Lucjusz jako prefekt domu powitał go w Slytherinie. Lord Voldemort Lucjusz przez większość swojego życia wiernie służył Voldemortowi, aż do II Bitwy o Hogwart, podczas której uciekł z pola walki. Prawdopodobnie służył mu ze strachu. Można to wywnioskować z tego, że po pierwszym upadku Czarnego Pana, Lucjusz wolał prowadzić spokojne życie i zająć się swoją żoną i małym wtedy Draconem. Po odrodzeniu się Voldemorta na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton, Lucjusz ponownie został wezwany na służbę u swojego pana. W 1996 roku wraz z grupą śmierciożerców został wysłany z misją do Departamentu Tajemnic by zdobyć przepowiednię dotyczącą Harry’ego w celu przekazania jej Voldemortowi. Jednak podczas potyczki przepowiednia uległa zniszczeniu, a Lucjusz został schwytany i zesłany do Azkabanu, skąd uciekł rok później za sprawą Voldemorta. Po tych wydarzeniach Lucjusz i jego rodzina popadła w niełaskę Czarnego Pana. W ramach kary, Lucjusz był wielokrotnie torturowany i bity przez Voldemorta. Został też dodatkowo upokorzony, kiedy Czarny Pan zrobił z jego rezydencji kwaterę główną dla siebie i jego śmierciożerców, jak i został zmuszony do oddania swojej różdżki Voldemortowi. Przez wszystkie te przejścia Lucjusz bardzo bał się Voldemorta. Bellatriks Lestrange Lucjusz prawdopodobnie nie miał dobrych relacji ze swoją szwagierką. Bał się jej (co można dostrzec w ostatniej części filmu) ze względu na jej wybuchowy temperament i zamiłowanie do najróżniejszych tortur. Prawdopodobnie obawiał się, że Bellatriks (która nie liczyła się z nikim i niczym, nawet członkami swojej rodziny) skrzywdzi jego, jak i jego żonę i syna. Śmierciożercy Lucjusz współpracował wraz z innymi śmierciożercami, jednak ciężko tu doszukiwać się jakichkolwiek relacji. Zgredek Lucjusz jako właściciel skrzata domowego, Zgredka, traktował go okropnie, m.in. kazał mu karać się samodzielnie za wszelkie przewinienia. Artur Weasley Lucjusz nienawidził Artura Weasleya, którego uważał za zdrajcę krwi.. Drwił z niego i szydził przy każdej możliwej okazji, głównie z tego powodu, że rodzina Artura nie była zamożna. Albus Dumbledore Lucjusz nie lubił profesora Albusa Dumbledore’a, który stanowił zagrożenie dla jego pana. Było to szczególnie widoczne w drugim filmie serii, kiedy cieszył się, że Dumbledore został usunięty ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu. Był wyraźnie niezadowolony, gdy Albus na nie powrócił, jednak później nie robił nic, aby mu ponownie zaszkodzić. Harry Potter Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoya w sklepie Borgina i Burkesa, chociaż do oficjalnego zapoznania się doszło w księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie Lucjusz wdał się w bójkę z Arturem Weasleyem. Harry nie miał świadomości, że cała bójka była starannie zaplanowana, a jej celem było wręczenie Ginny Weasley dziennika Toma Riddle’a. Harry i Lucjusz spotkali się ponownie pod koniec tego samego roku szkolnego, kiedy to Harry podstępnie zwolnił ze służby u Malfoyów Zgredka, domowego skrzata. Sytuacja ta wywołała w Śmierciożercy gniew, w którego efekcie chciał rzucić na młodego Pottera zaklęcie Avada Kedavra. Skrzat w podzięce za odzyskaną wolność ochronił młodego gryfona, rzucając na Malfoya niewerbalne zaklęcie. Ponownie spotkali się w 1994 roku podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Podczas spotkania Lucjusz Malfoy przechwalał się doskonałymi miejscami siedzącymi podczas meczu oraz wspomniał o dobrych kontaktach z ministrem Knotem. Kolejne spotkanie miało miejsce w 1995 roku, kiedy Lucjusz jako aktywny Śmierciożerca pragnął zdobyć przepowiednię o Harrym i Voldemorcie, jednakże został aresztowany i osadzony w Azkabanie. Po porażce Ministerstwa Voldemort ukarał go, zmuszając jego syna do dołączenia w szeregi Śmierciożerców oraz wyznaczając misję, której celem było zabicie Albusa Dumbledore’a. W momencie ostatecznego starcia podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, Lucjusz i jego żona nie walczyli, kładąc większy nacisk na bezpieczeństwo ich syna. Tym samym postawili się niejako po stronie Harry’ego Pottera. Jednak to głównie własne interesy Malfoyów oraz przewidywana klęska Voldemorta zdecydowały o tym, że odeszli z pola bitwy w ostatnim momencie. Korneliusz Knot Lucjusz podlizywał się Knotowi, dzięki czemu minister magii bardzo go cenił. Dolores Umbridge Relacje Lucjusza Malfoya i Dolores Umbridge prawdopodobnie nie były zażyłe. Rubeus Hagrid Lucjusz Malfoy nienawidził Hagrida prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ten był półolbrzymem. Wyraźnie cieszył się z nieszczęścia Rubeusa, kiedy ten został zesłany do Azkabanu oraz zadbał o to, by jego hipogryf został skazany na śmierć. Ciekawostki * W jego filmową rolę wcielił się Jason Isaacs. * W filmie jego różdżka zakończona była figurką węża, co symbolizuje jego przynależność oraz przywiązanie do Slytherinu. * Jego imię ma rzymską tradycję. Oznacza ono „dziecko urodzone o brzasku” (org. prima luce natus). Polską odmianą imienia Lucjusz jest Łucjusz lub Łukasz. * W przeciwieństwie do Rudolfa Lestrange, męża swojej szwagierki Bellatrix, Lucjusz ożenił się z miłości i zarówno on, jak i jego małżonka szczerze się kochali. Występowanie mały|Lucjusz Malfoy jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa magicznego świata * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * Harry Potter for Kinect * Pottermore ca:Lucius Malfoy de:Lucius Malfoy en:Lucius Malfoy es:Lucius Malfoy et:Lucius Malfoy fi:Lucius Malfoy fr:Lucius Malefoy it:Lucius Malfoy ja:ルシウス・マルフォイ nl:Lucius Malfidus no:Lucifus Malfang pt-br:Lúcio Malfoy ru:Lucius Malfoy sl:Lucius Malfoy sv:Lucius Malfoy uk:Луціус Мелфой zh:卢修斯·马尔福 Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Uczniowie Slytherinu Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1954 Kategoria:Rodzina Malfoy Kategoria:Więźniowie Azkabanu Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Klubu Ślimaka Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Uczestnicy potyczki w Dworze Malfoya Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy